


Sapphire Moonlight, Scarlett Sunray

by KiraMyst



Series: The Rise of the Queen [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur's BFF after Merlin Leon, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Arthur, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Best Friend Lancelot, Big Brother Elyan, Big Puppy Deorwyn, Blacksmith Elyan, Dark Morgana (Merlin), Elyan Lives (Merlin), Female Merlin (Merlin), First Knight Leon, Good Morgana (Merlin), Grey Mordred, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine Lives (Merlin), Haughty Archimedes, Huggable Percival, Jealous Arthur, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Loveable Percival, Loves Riling Arthur Up Archimedes, Mage Knight Mordred, Magical Deorwyn, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Noble Lancelot, Parent Gaius (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Deorwyn, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Put Upon Gaius, Scholar Archimedes, Seer Morgana, Soft Percival, Walking Shadow Deorwyn, Witty Archimedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl.Her name...Merlin.When young Merlin comes to live with new her new mentor Gaius in Camelot, she has now idea how much just being there will effect not only the lives of the people but the kingdom itself and lands beyond. Especially an obnoxious young Prince Arthur, a troubled young Lady Morgana, a timid and shy maid Gwen, a young Druid boy Mordred, roaming warriors, two magical animals and a whole host of others.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: The Rise of the Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731007
Kudos: 11





	Sapphire Moonlight, Scarlett Sunray

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you haven't read the first part ' The Grey Faction' it doesn't really matter but I would still give it a go:)  
> Now, this story is set in ancient Briton, well before the Roman's come into power here, so the are no references to the Era, o the thing like the Holy Grail won't exist in this story.  
> This will feature Celtic/Gaelic gods an mythology, I'm doing my best to research them, hopefully I'll get most if right, if not, it's a good the thing is Fanfiction:)  
> Enjoy!

Prologue

No one, no matter where they are in life, can know their destiny.  
They cannot glimpse their part in the Great Story.  
Like everyone else, they must live and learn.  
And so, this story starts about a young girl named Merlin and her journey from a village girl to a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Magic User Hierarchy:-
> 
> Sentinels* - Sentinels are those that are born with a Magical Core they can't access.  
> That doesn't mean they're powerless, or any lesser than the others, as they can do things the others can't.  
> With training they can see through; Illusions, Glamour's, Perception Distortion Spells and are resistant or immune to Love  
> Potions/Spells, Sleep Inducers, Mind Arts & Compulsions.  
> Sentinels are rare but not uncommon, as such are treated with care.  
> In magical kingdoms, Sentinels are usually personal guards/companions of their charges in the Royal/Noble Households, hence  
> the name.  
> Hedgewix - Hedgewix are those born with limited access to their Cores.  
> Hedgewix can perform low and some mid-level spells don't enough Magical Core available for anything higher, those  
> that try fail and the backlash leads to debilitating pain.  
> Wixen - Wixen are those that are born who have full access to their core.  
> Wixen is a gender neutral term, for females the word is Witch and for Males it's Wizard, for those that have other genders or  
> those that prefer the term, Wix/Wixen is used.  
> Obscural - Obscurals are those that have been abused since childhood, usually to the point fearing and/or hating their magic, at which  
> point their magic will lash out seeking out the ones that have hurt their Host.  
> Mage - Mages are those who have a higher than normal Magical Core.  
> They are some of the most powerful and as a result either have great difficulty controlling their magic or have such control that  
> they're often mistaken for Hedgewix.  
> Huntyen** - Huntyens are Mages who specialize in both Offensive and Defensive Magicks.  
> They are ones who fight Demons and other rogue entities.  
> In magical kingdoms, they make up the elite force of the military as well as the Mage Knights.  
> Though they fight with their magic, they also fight hand-to-hand, as well as with weapon such as; swords, bows,  
> crossbows, knives, daggers, staffs, batons, makes, whips, etc.  
> Healer - Healers are Mages that specialize in the Healing Arts.  
> Seer - Seers are Mages that have the ability to See Past/Present/Future events.  
> Most Seers need a focusing tool, usually something reflective, to help perceive their Visions. Others can't use them and often need to  
> physically touch something or someone to induce a Vision.  
> Another type of Seer are decision or feeling based;  
> Decision-Seers have Visions based on a person choices, therefore they get the most Visions as they are subject to frequent  
> changes.  
> Feeling-Seers get the least amount of Visions as their type of Seer get Feelings that say that certain actions should or shouldn't be  
> taken which can effect the future in different ways, the Visions they get are of the different ways the future will be.  
> The highest level Seers are also able to See through the strongest Protection/Shield Spells, Wards, Illusions and can See through to  
> the different Planes of Existence.  
> Due to the nature of a Seers' Visions, their minds are natural protected against the Mind Arts.  
> Priestess/Priest - Priestess/Priests are Mages that have special connections to the Divine.  
> Their Magiks are usually intune with a God or Gods' Domains;  
> Epona-Horses; Pegasus, Unicorn, Thestrals, Hippogryffs, etc.  
> Apollo-Healing, Truth, Prophecies etc.  
> Juno-Marriage, Motherhood etc.  
> Thor-Thunder, Storms etc.  
> Anubis-Death, Shadows etc.  
> High Priestess - High Priestess/Priests are Mages that have Special connections to the Divine.  
> Their Magicks are intune with whole Pantheons instead of any specific God.  
> They're usually the ones who perform the Sacred Rituals and Ceremonies as they are the ones whose bodys, minds,  
> hearts, souls can handle the strains on their Cores when invoking the call to the Divine during the process.  
> Those the call on the Divine without a High Priestess-Level Core are in danger of;  
> Rupturing/Distabilising their Core, Inducing Comas, Disfigurement, Possession by evil  
> Spirits/Demons & Death.  
> ArchMage - The only mention of an ArchMage is in the ancient Druidic  
> Prophecies of Emrys, the greatest, most powerful Mage of all time.
> 
> *Not to be confused with A/B/O Sentinels/Guides.  
> **Huntyen - (The Name) my own creation.
> 
> Written - 5/5/2020  
> Also, can anyone guess what the title of my story is referring to?;)  
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
